tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Put Upon Percy
Put Upon Percy is the ninth episode of the fifth season. Plot Percy is exhausted, but the other engines are quite unsympathetic. One day, at the Coal Mine, some Troublesome Trucks get stuck on a piece of mining equipment and Percy is asked to give them a good shove to get them moving, but he pushes the trucks too hard. The runaway trucks disappear into the mine and crash into a support beam, destroying the mine shaft and the trucks. The impact of the collapse causes a rock slide near the mine. The mine is evacuated, but Percy is too late to get to safety and takes refuge underneath a canvas barrier just before it is buried by rubble. Thomas and Duck arrive to free him, and Percy is cleared out and sent to be repainted. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Ironworks * Shunting Yards * The Flour Mill * The Fuel Depot * Anopha Quarry * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * S. C. Ruffey's face appears on the front truck of the runaway train in the mine. * A scrap model of Thomas is seen at the scrapyard. * In the scenes where Annie and Clarabel tease Percy and when Percy shunts back to the canvas barrier, music is heard in the US and international narrations; this is absent in the UK narration. * Annie and Clarabel's song about Percy is a different tune between the US and UK versions. Goofs * When Percy is collecting goods to take to Brendam Docks, he collects twelve trucks. However, when he gets to Brendam, there are only ten trucks in his train. * When Percy reverses into the shed, James' tender is tilted. * When Percy reverses to bump the trucks, he only reverses a few metres to the canvas barrier. When the mine collapses, he reverses further than before and takes refuge behind the barrier. * When the trucks run free in the mine, it is clearly seen that they reach the end, but in the next scene they are still running through the mine. * Before the trucks crash, the tracks that they are on are broken. * When Percy goes to take refuge in the canvas barrier, he runs into some rocks and a small pop is heard. * In the shot of Percy shunting at the Coaling Plant, a buffer stop is on top of a pile of soil. * When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the episode, his eyes are wonky. * When Percy is shown as the mine is collapsing his face appears crooked. * When the narrator says "Then there was trouble again" a set of wheels can be seen pushing the runaway trucks along. * When Percy speaks to Thomas at the end, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PutUponPercyTitlecard.jpeg|Title card File:PutUponPercyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PutUponPercydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:PutUponPercySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:PutUponPercyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:PutUponPercyGermanTitleCard.png |German title card File:PutUponPercyWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:PutUponPercy1.png File:PutUponPercy2.png File:PutUponPercy3.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PutUponPercy4.png File:PutUponPercy5.png File:PutUponPercy6.png|Clarabel and Percy File:PutUponPercy7.png File:PutUponPercy8.png File:PutUponPercy9.png File:PutUponPercy10.png File:PutUponPercy11.png File:PutUponPercy12.png File:PutUponPercy13.png File:PutUponPercy14.png File:PutUponPercy90.png File:PutUponPercy15.png File:PutUponPercy16.png File:PutUponPercy17.png File:PutUponPercy18.png File:PutUponPercy19.png File:PutUponPercy20.png File:PutUponPercy21.png File:PutUponPercy22.png File:PutUponPercy23.png File:PutUponPercy24.png File:PutUponPercy25.png File:PutUponPercy26.png|Percy in his shed File:PutUponPercy27.png File:PutUponPercy28.png File:PutUponPercy29.png File:PutUponPercy30.png File:PutUponPercy31.png File:PutUponPercy32.png File:PutUponPercy33.png File:PutUponPercy34.png|Percy's Driver File:PutUponPercy35.png File:PutUponPercy36.png|Percy by the Canvas File:PutUponPercy37.png File:PutUponPercy38.png File:PutUponPercy39.png File:PutUponPercy40.png File:PutUponPercy41.png File:PutUponPercy42.png File:PutUponPercy43.png|The trucks in the mine File:PutUponPercy44.png File:PutUponPercy45.png File:PutUponPercy87.png File:PutUponPercy46.png File:PutUponPercy47.png File:PutUponPercy48.png File:PutUponPercy49.png File:PutUponPercy50.png File:PutUponPercy88.png File:PutUponPercy51.png File:PutUponPercy52.png File:PutUponPercy53.png File:PutUponPercy54.png File:PutUponPercy55.png File:PutUponPercy56.png File:PutUponPercy57.png File:PutUponPercy58.png File:PutUponPercy59.png File:PutUponPercy60.png File:PutUponPercy61.png File:PutUponPercy62.png File:PutUponPercy63.png File:PutUponPercy64.png|Percy under the Canvas File:PutUponPercy65.png File:PutUponPercy66.png File:PutUponPercy67.png File:PutUponPercy68.png File:PutUponPercy69.png File:PutUponPercy70.png File:PutUponPercy71.png File:PutUponPercy72.png File:PutUponPercy73.png File:PutUponPercy74.png File:PutUponPercy75.png File:PutUponPercy76.png File:PutUponPercy77.png File:PutUponPercy78.png File:PutUponPercy79.png File:PutUponPercy81.png File:PutUponPercy83.png File:PutUponPercy84.png File:PutUponPercy85.png File:PutUponPercy80.png File:PutUponPercy74.jpg File:PutUponPercy17.jpg File:PutUponPercy82.png Episode File:Put Upon Percy - British Narration|UK Narration File:Put Upon Percy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes